Hey, Idiot
by quillerton
Summary: Things have always been thin between Gokudera and Yamamoto. But today, Gokudera's had enough. !fluff, Yamamoto/Gokudera


**A/N: Hey! It's been _ages_ since I've posted on here, but I'm going to start again. It's going to be one-shots from now on, except for the once-in-a-blue-moon update of one of my other fics which I have officially lost my notes on. For the readers of 'My Line of Patience', I'm going to search through my room and finally type up the finished version.**

**For the others who are just here for the fic- please read and review! It's my first Reborn fic (and I'm too lazy to re-read and edit. DDD:)!**

**

* * *

**

**Hey, Idiot**

**A Yamamoto/Gokudera !fluff Fic**

**

* * *

**

A stunned silence cloaked the entire classroom as a furious scream of insults ripped itself from Gokudera's throat. Nobody dared to breathe except for the person in question as his chest heaved with fatigue as the oxygen that he gulped in attempted to aid his temper.

"…What?" there was a soft whisper in reply from the other side of the room. Yamamoto was stood there, motionless and his normally warm, brown eyes were shadowed, a silent disbelief in his demeanor.

"You heard me," the reply was coarse, irate and mean. Gokudera ran a hand through his sweaty bangs and turned his back against the taller, darker male in defiance, "so piss off."

He had enough. Enough of this stupid good for nothing lackey tagging around the Vongola family, enough of him taking his rightful place as the Tenth's right hand man, enough of him just standing around Tsuna all the time- just _enough_. He never wanted anything to do with this man ever again.

The anger and bitterness coursing through his veins freely felt like an upgrade of adrenaline and for a moment, Gokudera understood why Hibari wanted to keep that tree trunk up his ass all the time. Anger felt so _good_. Especially when it was Yamamoto that had to bear the brunt of it.

_Yamamoto_.

There was a huff of disgust and with a whirlwind of bruised emotions and confusion Gokudera disappeared down the corridor, the shape of his retreating back fading into the crowd.

* * *

Okay, maybe he had over-reacted.

That night, Gokudera lifted a hand above his head and watched the shadows fall against his ceiling and forming a claw-like image in front of him and he knew that he'd never admit that he had.

_Tenth_, he chanted at himself, _just think of the Tenth_. Squeezing his eyes shut, his jaw clenched subconsciously and his outstretched hand curled itself up into a tight fist. Life in Italy wasn't so complicated before. At least, he didn't have to live in a massive house that had nobody in it but him. There was nobody to come home to each night, and he couldn't exactly camp out at Tsuna's every night- it was pathetic for the right hand man to have to freeload off his boss. Turning his head to the side, his fine, grey hair now messed up from all the friction and movement, Gokudera sunk his face into his pillow dismally and let his hand fall back to his side.

He was pathetic. He was a downright crappy right hand man who could barely handle himself, let alone the Tenth.

And he was lonely.

The grey haired teen let out a deep breath, his chest shaking a little as he did so. He had always been able to handle being by himself- but it was just that living in a house by yourself really made that more evident.

_That nobody wants you_.

About to say that it wasn't true, Gokudera's only denying thought faded away as the darkness of the room sunk deeper and deeper into his mind. It wasn't true that nobody wanted him- he had friends at least, didn't Tsuna count? And Dino-san. And I-Pin. And Fuuta.

_And Yamamoto._

"Get the _fuck_ out of my head, asshole," Gokudera hissed venomously at his mind, angered by the thought that Yamamoto of all people would be his friend, but when the image of the brunette only intensified and filled his vision even more severely, he slammed his hands onto his bed angrily and shot upwards, clutching madly at his head.

"**For fuck's sake!**" Gokudera hollered at his bedroom door, "leave me alone!"

The silence afterwards seemed deafening in comparison to his shout, and after a moment of stillness, he fell backwards onto the bed again, allowing his body to be bounced up again by his mattress. Gokudera sighed heavily.

Like he said, life wasn't so difficult before.

* * *

"Juudaime! Juudaime!" The next afternoon Gokudera was racing down the corridor, an arm outstretched and trying his best to get Tsuna's attention. Their test had just finished, and he was eager to find out what his boss had- after all, they had spent a lot of time in his room studying for their English topic test that day. Well, at least Gokudera was teaching. Whether the stuff actually soaked into Tsuna's brain was another matter. However, he was determined that the Tenth would definite have a dramatically improved grade because he was the Tenth Vongola boss and well, he'd just do well.

A few seconds later and almost tripping someone up later, his hand finally met the bony structure of Tsuna's narrow shoulder and Gokudera pulled him to a halt, panting slightly and trying his best to avoid the stream of people hurdling down the corridor to lunch.

"So, what did you get, Juudaime?" Gokudera's face was glowing with anticipation as he clutched his own test paper nervously against his chest, waiting for the answer.

Tsuna let out a sigh and there was a pained smile on his face, "I guess I'm really not cut out for this, Gokudera-kun. I got 4 out of 50, even lower than last time." There was a moment of awkwardness, but Gokudera, being the perfect right hand man, lifted his hand and scratched the back of his neck with a slight laugh.

"It's alright, Juudaime, I think that's a brilliant score! We'll just have to revise every night, alright? I'm coming over today after school!"

"Ahhh, sorry for taking so much of your time, Gokude-"

"-oh? Is this a hangout at Tsuna's house I hear?" a happy voice piped up from behind the grey haired male and his entire body froze. Even a deaf man could recognize that voice from anywhere in the world.

Nervously, Tsuna's eyes darted in between his two friends, remembering yesterday's incident. Cautiously, he stuttered, "Y-yeah, it's a-afterschool…"

"I'm sorry- I think I can't come after all," Gokudera cut in lowly, "I just remembered I promised to buy supplies for Bianchi. I'll see you around, Juudaime."

Stiffly, Gokudera slipped away from his spot and made his way up the stairs to the rooftop, not uttering a sound save for the soft pattering the soles of his school shoes made as the impacted the hard cement floor harder than they usually would. He pushed the door open with a shoulder and immediately leaned against a wall, letting out a tortured breath.

After all that yesterday- how could Yamamoto even bear to face him, let alone act all buddy-buddy like nothing had ever happened at all? And he didn't want to see Yamamoto either. Like he had screamed at the other man yesterday, he wanted him to piss off and never show up in front of the grey haired boy ever again.

Not like that happened anyway. Yamamoto was never one to care about what other people thought.

A sudden bang of the door beside him being opened startled Gokudera as he jumped a little, his hand clutching at his chest in shock. But what made his heart really clench, stop and die right there and then was Yamamoto's body slowly emerging out from the staircase and turned to face him.

No-one spoke as the Yamamoto only smiled and Gokudera glared.

"So this is where you went!" Yamamoto finally broke the ice and headed towards the other boy, closing the roof door behind him with another loud bang. Gokudera was almost tempted to mutter an 'at least shut the door quietly, idiot', but he caught himself in time when he remember that he wasn't supposed to talk to the man in front of him.

Yamamoto made his way to lean right next to Gokudera and the sour frown on the latter's face only etched deeper into his forehead in distaste. "I was looking for you, Gokudera," said Yamamoto cheerily, "you just seemed to have disappeared this entire morning-"

"-What the fuck do you want, Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto's face lost its happy expression and his smile faded into a thin pressed line instead, his eyes leaving the blue sky and fell onto Gokudera. He leaned in closer.

"You didn't mean it." Yamamoto's voice was raspy and low, a slight tint of desperation in its soft tenor tones, "you didn't mean a word you said yesterday."

In retaliation, Gokudera shifted further away.

"I meant everything," he replied stubbornly, keeping his eyes determinedly averted.

"No." With one swift movement, Yamamoto had flipped himself over so that he had Gokudera pinned securely against the wall.

"W-What are you doing, you asshole?" Gokudera lashed out blindly at the other boy, landing some hard punches, but Yamamoto refused to budge, his body gladly taking all the blows one by one. Frustrated to no end, Gokudera wrenched his gaze away from the tall building somewhere far away in Tokyo and forced himself to glare furiously at Yamamoto, but not without a harsh shiver running down his spine as he realized their proximity.

"You didn't, Gokudera," Said boy couldn't look away. The intensity of Yamamoto's gaze held him captive- he had never seen him so serious before, not even when fighting with Squalo to the death, "because I know you. I know you regretted telling me to die in a hole and to never show my face around you ever again. I know you couldn't sleep last night. I know you, Gokudera."

Gokudera never had the chance to reply. Gracefully, Yamamoto had swooped downwards and pressed his lips firmly against the other's, only tightening their hold when he felt Gokudera trying to wriggle away. The pounding against his chest began again, but this time, the taller male only wrapped his arms around the other and pulled him closer, hoping that it would soon become tight and uncomfortable enough that Gokudera would stop punching him with such bruising strength. For the first few moments, Gokudera fought like hell. What the _fuck_ did Yamamoto think he was doing? They were both guys! But as those strong, muscled arms wrapped the two closer and closer together, he gave in, and relaxed in the firm hold of the other.

* * *

"Hey, idiot," Gokudera pulled himself up and out of Yamamoto's embrace and gave the other a jab in the leg with his converses, "school's over. Get up."

A muffled groan came from Yamamoto as he uncurled himself from his position on the floor and shuffled into a sitting position.

"Already?" He pushed himself up and dusted his uniform breezily, "I love school."

Gokudera snorted disdainfully and shoved his hands back into his pockets, ready to walk right out of this public educational building. "Yeah right."

"Oh yes I do," Yamamoto reached out to grab at the other boy's hand before smiling brightly and smoothly fell into step with Gokudera, "you wanna know why?"

"No."

"Aw c'mon, octopus head! Don't be so moody!" Yamamoto laughed and a playful twinkle entered his eyes, which Gokudera continued to blatantly ignore. The older of the two suddenly slowed down and pulled both of them into a halt, the quickly fading sunlight on the horizon leaving a flickering selection of beautiful shades on both their silhouettes.

"You want to know why, Gokudera?" He leaned in to whisper softly into the other's reddening ears,

"Because I finally get to skive it with you."

He leaned back, an innocent smile on his face as he watched the colour of Gokudera's face change into the different hues of the rainbow.

"So, mind if I come over tonight?"


End file.
